muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Road
First released only on cassette by Golden Music in 1993, 'Sesame Road' was a follow up to ''Born to Add, with more rock songs from Sesame Street. In 1995, Sony Wonder reissued it on CD and cassette, although for this release, two songs were dropped, and two others were put in their place. The two songs that were dropped were Let's Go Tubbin' Today, and Say Toothpaste, Somebody!. They were replaced with It's Zydeco, and Once is Not Enough, respectively. In 2016, the album was reissued by eOne as an exclusive Record Store Day vinyl record. The edition was limited to 2000 albums, in 4 colors: red, yellow, blue, and green. The records were inserted randomly into the sleeves with no indication which color was inside. The cover and title are a parody of the Beatles album Abbey Road. Track listing (1993 cassette version) Side One #Letter B - The Sesame Street Beetles by Christopher Cerf #Off to School - Elmo music by Paul Jacobs, lyrics by Sarah Durkee #Let's Go Tubbin' Today - The Bath Boys by Tony Geiss #Wet or Dry - Chrissy and the Alphabeats music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Sara Compton #I Want to Hold Your Ear - Bert by Jeff Moss #Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun - Oscar the Grouch, with Grundgetta and the Grouch Girls music by Cheryl Hardwick, lyrics by Nancy Sans #The Word Is "No" - Maria, Gina, and the Cast of Sesame Street by Christopher Cerf #Healthy Food - Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls by Christopher Cerf #With a Little Yelp from My Friends - Moe Cocker and Friends music by Paul Jacobs, lyrics by Sara Durkee #Rebel L - Billy Idle, The Rebel L, and a Policeperson music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Sara Durkee Side Two #There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School - The Sesame Street Beetles music by Paul Jacobs, lyrics by Sara Durkee #Hand Talk - Big Bird, Telly Monster, Prairie Dawn, Roxie Marie, and Oscar the Grouch music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Nancy Sans #ZZ Blues - Over the Top music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Sara Durkee #I'm the Big One Now - A Young (but Growing) Boy with the Oat Bran Zydeco "Je Ne Sais Quoi" Band music by Paul Jacobs, lyrics by Sara Durkee #D-U-C-K-I-E - Ernie by Christopher Cerf #I'm a Bookworm, Baby! - The Bookworms music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Belinda Ward #Wet Paint - How Now Brown and the Moo Wave music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Jon Stone #Say Toothpaste, Somebody! - The Singing Dentists music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Sara Durkee #It's Just a Rock (But I Like It Fine) - Big Bird music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Emily Perl Kingsley #Hey Food - Cookie Monster and the Sesame Street Beetles music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Norman Stiles Track listing (1995 CD version) #Letter B - The Sesame Street Beetles by Christopher Cerf #Off to School - Elmo music by Paul Jacobs, lyrics by Sarah Durkee #It's Zydeco - The Oat Bran Zydeco "Je Ne Sais Quoi" Band by Christopher Cerf #Wet or Dry - Chrissy and the Alphabeats music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Sara Compton #I Want to Hold Your Ear - Bert by Jeff Moss #Grouch Girls Don't Wanna Have Fun - Oscar the Grouch with Grundgetta and the Grouch Girls music by Cheryl Hardwick, lyrics by Nancy Sans #The Word Is "No" - Maria, Gina and the Cast of Sesame Street by Christopher Cerf #Healthy Food - Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls by Christopher Cerf #With a Little Yelp from My Friends - Moe Cocker and Friends music by Paul Jacobs, lyrics by Sara Durkee #Rebel L - Billy Idle, The Rebel L, and a Policeperson music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Sara Durkee #There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School - The Sesame Street Beetles music by Paul Jacobs, lyrics by Sara Durkee #Hand Talk - Big Bird, Telly Monster, Prairie Dawn, Roxy Marie and Oscar the Grouch music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Nancy Sans #ZZ Blues - Over the Top music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Sara Durkee #I'm the Big One Now - A Young (but Growing) Boy with the Oat Bran Zydeco "Je Ne Sais Quoi" Band music by Paul Jacobs, lyrics by Sara Durkee #D-U-C-K-I-E - Ernie by Christopher Cerf #I'm a Bookworm, Baby! - The Bookworms music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Belinda Ward #Wet Paint - How Now Brown and the Moo Wave music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Jon Stone #Once is Not Enough - An Anything Muppet Family music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Nancy Sans #It's Just a Rock (But I Like It Fine) - Big Bird music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Emily Perl Kingsley #Hey Food - Cookie Monster and the Sesame Street Beetles music by Christopher Cerf, lyrics by Norman Stiles Other releases Image:Noimage.png| 1995 Sony Wonder LT 67338 Image:Noimage.png| 1995 Sony Wonder eOne EOM-LP-5789-1 cover File:SesameRoadGreen.jpg| 2016 eOne EOM-LP-5789-1 green File:SesameRoadYellow.jpg| 2016 eOne EOM-LP-5789-1 yellow International releases Image:Nn.jpg| Australia EMI 72438 55451 2 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia EMI 72438 55451 4 File:ABC2013SesameRoadAustralia.jpg| Australia, 2013 ABC Music 3733138 ''This edition only contains tracks 1-10 Notes *The name "Sesame Road" was also used in Count It Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street, as the fictitious album title listed in the music video credits for "Letter B". See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums